1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna system and an electronic apparatus having the same, more particularly to a multi-loop antenna system and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, modern wireless network devices are compact and light-weight. Antennas that are installed in the wireless network devices include micro-strip antennas and patch antennas. Taiwanese Patent No. M357719 discloses a micro-strip array antenna having a signal-feed network for transmitting and receiving signals to and from each array radiator unit of the micro-strip array antenna, which has a half-wavelength resonant structure.
However, since dimensions of an array antenna are substantially determined by physical characteristics of half-wavelength resonance of the same, it is difficult to integrate a large number of array radiator units to form a portion of the array antenna, especially if the array antenna is a concurrent dual-band array antenna. Furthermore, feeding of signals to and from the array antenna is implemented by means of a probe pin such that circuit layout of a system module that is operatively associated with the array antenna needs to be adapted for disposing of the probe pin. Consequently, replacing the array antenna with a different array antenna requires that the system module be replaced with a different system module that is specifically adapted for use with the different array antenna.